A Fulguration
by anime-fan72
Summary: Laxus and Lucy have been assigned to the same float in the Fantasia Parade. Now, they have to figure out what to do.


**So a little while ago, I was talking with a wonderful person about** **ships that I might write fics for and they offered me several very interesting ideas for plots. I unfortunately cannot write them all at once, but here is the first one, a LaLu. I'm not a fan of where I stopped this first chapter, but oh well. XxShyxX, this is dedicated to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 _ **Fulguration: n. A flash like that of lightning**_ ** _._**

It appeared to be a typical day in Magnolia as people were bustling through the streets completing their business. There were those who were visiting the many shops the city had to offer as well as farmers trying to sell their surplus harvest. It was early October, the tenth to be exact, and the end of the harvest season had arrived. There was one thing that made this day atypical, however this event did not affect the regular citizens of the city. No, this only affected the city's greatest and craziest attraction, the magic guild Fairy Tail.

The daily brawl was reaching its peak in violence and destruction when Master Makarov decided the time had come to leave his office. From past experience, he knew that simply shouting would not be enough to overcome his violent brats' tendencies, so he called upon his Titan magic and grew until his head reached the roof. The appearance of his larger form was enough to end most of the fighting, but of course his most violent brat need to be stomped on.

With Natsu semi-conscious, Makarov returned to his small form and stood on the railing of the second floor to give his announcement. "Listen up brats! As I'm sure most of you know, the Harvest Festival is in five days! The mayor has asked Fairy Tail to participate as we used to with the Fantasia Parade!"

Immediately, murmurs filled the guild as everyone voiced their questions, concerns, and excitement. Makarov allowed his brats to get their comments out of their systems for a few minutes before continuing.

"That's enough! I'm well aware that it's short notice, but we are Fairy Tail mages! No matter what, we always get the job done! To find out your float assignments, go to Mira. I've put her in charge of this whole production, and her word is law. Understood?!"

The guild cheered as they rushed to the white-haired bartender to learn their jobs. Under the threat of 'Demon Mira', the mages created a semi-orderly line. The Satan Soul mage was in matchmaking heaven as she paired up Evergreen and Elfman, Romeo and Wendy, Freed and Cana. Since she was in charge of the parade, she would be able to pair up all of her ships and watch them interact (with the help of a few fish to bribe Happy, her best spy).

When the guild's Celestial mage came before Mira, the whitette felt her glee increase exponentially. Lucy was her favorite guildmate to tease and ship, and the bartender had just come up with a new pairing for the blonde the night before. (She had watched as the other blond in the guild monitored the Stellar Spirits mage as she engaged in drinking with Cana. If Fairy Tail's Lightning God was not interested in the Light of the Fairies, Mira would give up matchmaking for a week.) Time to put Operation LaLu into action!

"Hello Lucy! I've put you with Laxus and together you'll be creating the very last float of the parade! The grand finale!" Hearts grew in the matchmaker's eyes at the thought of how romantic their float could be, and how cute the babies would be too.

"What?" asked Lucy, shocked and nervous at the thought of having to spend time alone with the older blond. "Mira, why would you-"

She was cut off as her assigned partner for the parade strode up with a mildly annoyed expression on his face. "Mira, what the hell are you thinking?"

The woman in question giggled before plastering an innocent look on her face. "I don't know what you mean, Laxus. I think you two will work very well together." She turned to walk away and supervise the beginning construction. "I'm sure you two will come up with something wonderful for your float!"

The two blonds were left to stare after her before sizing each other up. Lucy was the first to cave in, knowing there was no way to change Mira's mind, and gave the Dragon Slayer a small smile. "We won't be able to get out of this, so let's just get it over with, okay?"

The Lightning mage sighed heavily before nodding in agreement. "You're right. I have some paperwork for Gramps to finish, but how about I come to your apartment tonight around 7 and we start coming up with ideas?"

The Celestial mage beamed up at him. "Sounds like a plan! I'll see you tonight, then!"


End file.
